Keep It Simple
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: James and Kendall have a little disagreement on what the thermostat should be set on. Antics ensue. Title courtesy of Cobra Starship.


I had a wonderful time at camp, but I actually was super bummed because I had literally no time at all to write.

My friend handed me this prompt (originally she wanted it for a different pairing, but it works. I suppose~) on a silver platter, and I'm extremely thankful for people to be so helpful with that kind of stuff!

If the setting is kind of confusing (which it was to me after I reread it a few times), don't worry. They're only in a little dinky dorm room.

Now I present to you: Kendall and James in a battle of heat.

Not really.

Oh well.

Enjoy.

Oh! This is for Taylor, like all of my Kames crap is.

* * *

"James, I'm not going to lower the thermostat to 55 degrees. It's not going to happen."

He's looking at me with _that_ face, a glare in his eyes and his bottom lip jutting out slightly. He huffs, folding his arms across his chest as quickly as he can.

"Why not, baby? I _never _get what I want. Never ever, _ever_. It's so not fair. It never is, Kendall." A whine leaves his mouth, his hazel eyes slanting as he continues to glare at me.

"Uh huh," I say, holding back a chuckle. "You never get what you want and I always get what I want. Is that true?"

He opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out. Instead, he rolls his eyes and coughs.

"So, are you going to let me change the stupid thermostat now, since I proved you entirely wrong?" I take a step closer to him, and feel a smirk appear on my face.

He hesitates, an unaudible noise escaping his lips.

"What was that?" I take another step closer to him, and now he's in reaching distance.

He's shivering and looking at me with surprisingly huge eyes. "N-nothing," he manages.

Not too cocky now, is he?

My fingers link with his. "Your fingers are kind of chilled, are you sure you don't want to turn it up? To get warm, right?"

He shakes his head and bites his lip. "No, actually. I like it colder in here; the cooler air helps with my hair products, you know that."

I nod, slowly licking my lips. "Of course, I do know that. Balls freezing cold, the way you like it?"

My free hand lightly brushes across his crotch. I laugh quietly, watching his eyes roll back into his head and his bottom lip get released from his teeth, a little red from being bitten. "It's actually not that bad, baby," he smiles a little. "You could suck it up and get used to it, maybe?"

"Yes, James. But so could you."

My free hand begins to slide up his shirt, and he looks down at me through a curtain of bangs, a gentle sigh floating out.

"R-really, Kendall?"

As my fingers start to grasp his nipple, he releases a deep breath and squeezes my other hand, his pinky wrapping around my own.

"Yes," I say casually, if all of this isn't even happening. I lightly twist his nipple, scoffing at his lame attempt at a moan.

He's kind of cool to the touch, especially when my other hand drops his and reaches up underneath his shirt as well.

He shivers, stumbling back just a little to lean against his bed.

My fingers begin to trail up and down his back, making his breath hitch and goosebumps begin to develop on his forearms.

His lips part and he starts to talk. "Kendall, you're right, it is kind of cold in here. Maybe we should turn it down- just a little. We could compromise, or something."

I look at him and shake my head. "Nope, not gonna happen."

* * *

I manage to slide his shirt off and he's shivering even more so than what he was before. It's flung beside us on the ground and I smirk, leaning foward to brush my lips against his.

"Oh?" He's whispering, his eyebrows furrowing.

And soon it seems he's pressed for time, hurrying to lie down on the bed and to pull me down with him.

I'm wrapping my arms around his body, and he's greedily taking the heat.

I'm so enjoying this.

After what seems like an eternity, he breaks away, heavily panting. There's a slow sheen of sweat developing on his forehead, his bands just beginning to stick.

He looks up at me and grins. "I'm not cold anymore," he breathes, running a hand along my forearm.

I roll my eyes. "Of course," I say, swinging myself onto the ground.

"Hey? Where you going?"

I snicker. "I've done my job, now I can turn up the heat. I'm actually starting to get a light chill. But, you know that feeling."

He sighs, a smile forming on his lips. "I guess so. But, hey. Wait."

I look over at him and he winks.

"I'll let you turn the thermostat up if you join me afterwards."

I nod.

"Sounds like a plan."

I begin to walk over to the opposite end of the room, but decide against it.

I smile a little evily and turn around, running and landing on James.

"You're absolutely correct," I murmur, placing a kiss on those devilish lips.

"I always am."


End file.
